Гордо
Гордо (Gordo) - это большая слизь, которая сидит на месте. На единственный способ взаимодействовать с ними указывает их поведение: при приближении к нему слизевода Гордо широко открывает рот, тем намекая, что ждёт от пришедшего чего-нибудь вкусненького. Гордо имеет те же предпочтения в еде, что и его меньшие братья. Если скормить Гордо определённое количество продуктов, то он надуется, начнёт трястись и, получив ещё порцию, лопнет, тогда появятся 8-11 его меньших братьев, 2-3 ящика, а также от одних Гордо остается ключ, от других телепорт. Если кормить гордо любимой едой его маленьких копий, то потребуется меньшее количество для его насыщения. Гордо также можно посадить в любом месте, установив для него ловушку и подобрав правильную приманку. Такой гордо после взрыве также даст кое-какие ресурсы, но в основном он создаётся как живое украшение. Как и на другую слизь, на гордо прикрепляются аксессуары. "Приятного аппетита!" Из слаймпедии Русский=Слизеология: Гордо - это редкое явление, имеющее место быть, если собирается вместе нескольких особей слизи одного вида. В результате вся эта слизь будто сливается в значительно большую слизь, которая, по-видимому, не способна сдвинуться с места. Гордо будет есть, пока не взорвётся, из-за чего снова разделится на несколько особей, а также обнаружит объект, который заставил гордо сформироваться. Опасности для слизевода: Гордо не представляют никакой опасности для слизевода, они могут только создавать неудобство тем, что прячут нечто, что может быть нужно слизеводу. Так что если видите гордо, накормите его! Плортономика: Сами по себе Гордо не производят плорт, зато его вырабатывает произведённая ими после взрыва слизь, как и любая обычная. |-|Английский=Slimeology: Gordo slimes are a rare phenomenon that occurs when multiple slimes of the same type congregate. The result is that the slimes seem to merge together into a much larger slime that is seemingly incapable of movement. A gordo will eat until it bursts, causing all the slimes to separate once more, as well as revealing whatever object it was that caused the gordo to form in the first place. Risks: Gordos pose no real risk to ranchers, they can only sometimes be a nuisance in that they are hiding something a rancher might need. So if you see a gordo, feed it! Plortonomics: Gordos produce no plorts on their own, however the slimes they produce after bursting do like any normal slime. Виды |} |} |} |} |} |} Ловушки для гордо thumb|left|120px Ловушки для гордо - это устройства, позволяющие установить гордо в любом выбранном месте. В ловушку попадётся тот вид гордо, приманка для которого соответствует пище, которую он ест, при этом можно поднять шанс привлечь определённого гордо, если оставить в ловушке его любимые ресурсы. Но также попасться розовый, поскольку розовая слизь ест всё. Основная статья: Утилиты Глорп! Глорп! #Два Гордо есть только у Каменной, Полосатой и Розовой Слизи. #Двусторонние телепорты будут работать, даже если Грот и Заросли не приобретены, но путь в эти локации через них будет закрыт. #Слово "gordo" переводится с испанского как "толстый", что отражается на габаритах этого вида слизи. #Nick Popovich в интервью к выходу Slime Rancher на Xbox One объяснил, что Полосатые Гордо сидят на телепортах, так как кошки любят устраиваться на тёпленьком. #До патча 0.3.7 каменный гордо, который сидит на телепорте к вулканическому острову, хранил три особи Золотой Слизи. Категория:Слизь